


The Infamous Love Scene 3.0- The Division

by Shatterpath



Series: The Infamous Love Scene Project [3]
Category: The Division (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-20
Updated: 2002-05-20
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: There's no setup here, just them and temptation in bed together.





	The Infamous Love Scene 3.0- The Division

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no idea when exactly I completed this and, frankly, I'm not going to scour my old LiveJournal to find it! The document was first created 5-20-02 and that will become its backdated birthday.
> 
> I remember that I had a thing in several stories that serious and dour CD had a ridiculously decedent bed. Hell, that's probably what spawned off the third rewrite of this scene! 
> 
> This is probably going to be very similar to versions 1 and 2, as it was mostly just changing names. This is why I was so reluctant to put these up for so long! It doesn't change drastically until version 6.

++Jin++

Arousal pooled like molten stone deep in my body. My breath was shallow and labored, skin damp with sweat, heart pounding with carnal need and something not unlike stark terror. All from the feathery warmth of that slow breathing against the nape of my neck and the pressure of the long body at my back. Astonishment swirled with the fear and desire at the intensity of the reaction. As though sensing the conflicting emotions welling up from my half-asleep body, CD burrowed closer and tightened her loose embrace. A soft murmur rumbled up from deep in the blonde woman's chest and I moaned softly in response. Again CD stirred and breathed something incoherent across the back of my neck, while I felt the pull of my need shatter my self-control further.

The relaxed hand on my abdomen suddenly splayed across the black jeans and pressed against the quivering muscles there. Gentle breathing at my nape changed tempo and soft lips brushed across the tiny hairs protecting my spine. Now I groaned in earnest, unable to control myself. In response, CD shifted the arm beneath my head to curl her hand around the smooth curve of my jaw and throat. Fingers teased the vulnerable flesh, as though testing my trust in her. 

++CD++

A slight start of surprise rippled along my body when Jinny's narrow hand covered my own. Something deep and primitive drove me blindly on, the trustingly curved neck, the soft note of desire, the press of the slighter body into my own. Signals so utterly foreign and yet so deeply familiar. Jinny jumped when my inquisitive mouth suckled at the base of her neck and my curious tongue tasted her skin. What must she taste like beneath the protective layers of cloth? How hot she burned, low in her body. An answering pull of desire settled in my groin and left me shaken.

“I need you,” whispered gentle and urgent against Jinny's ear. Hoarse with need, there was more emotion in my voice than either of us was accustomed to. Too much, too little, too soon, too long, want her, need her, love her...

There was an undercurrent of animal panic in Jinny's deep moan even as her body begged. All I could do was patiently hold her close and watch the conflict between need and control. It took a moment for Jinny to realize that I had grown still. Only the tiny brush of my index finger, low on her abdomen, gave her any indication that I was still awake. What did we do now? Either deny ourselves again… or just give in.

++Jin++

“Move back CD,” I whispered uncertainly and was startled when I rolled onto my back and saw the black, disappointed scowl on the expressive face. So I hesitantly reached up to brush over high cheekbones and her chiseled nose before moving on to pale brows. I explored her with uncharacteristic openness and fascination.

“I've never looked at you so closely,” I whispered reverently and a tiny smile flashed across CD's face. My heart stopped for a breathless moment and I dropped my fingertips to her lush mouth and begged hoarsely, “Do that again.”

Confusion and curiosity etched themselves across CD’s features, but I didn’t need those familiar expressions. 

“Smile. Oh CD, please,” I begged, feather soft, needing it like I needed air. Delicate muscles shifted across mouth, cheeks and eyes. There was nothing in my formidable emotional arsenal that could resist that sweet, shy smile: had there ever been? From our very first meeting there had been that wonderful, open grin to warm me at any given moment. The last shreds of protocol were tossed away and she watched in fascination as my worry and fear at long last drained away. My exploring fingers hesitantly coaxed her closer until our breath mingled. “I need you too.”

++CD++

At last our lips met, barely brushing, and by tiny degrees the kiss deepened as the heat intensified. Ripples of delight echoed out along my nerve endings as we felt our mutual desires for the first time. We weren’t touching nearly enough and Jinny solved that problem by shifting to her side and wrapping a leg around my hip and thigh. Heat burned through the heavy material into my groin, making me dizzy. While mouths and tongues dueled, our hands began to explore. I ran one hand over the expanse of Jinny's back and over the curve of her hip. That earned a low growl of desire and I leaned away from the kiss to regroup emotionally.

“I've never felt this way before,” came Jinny's quiet confession and my heart skipped a beat. A gentle grip in her hair coaxed Jinny into another kiss that I felt all the way to my toes. When we came up for air, I was desperate for her, all sense of propriety blown away by the taste and feel of her. 

“Teach me how to make love to you, Jinny, please. I’ve never felt like this either.”

After a long moment's contemplation, Jinny gave me a quick, hard kiss before playfully pushing me away. “On your back, woman.”

Eagerly, I complied and watched as Jinny rose to her knees and worked her slender body into a luxurious stretch. It was a mouth-watering sight. After shaking herself out, Jinny straddled my prone body and settled herself across my hips. I wondered if I looked as nervous as I felt. Black-auburn hair tickled across our cheekbones when she bent to kiss me again. I lightly stroked the long muscles of toned thighs until Jinny moaned into my mouth, “you know how the clothes work. Take them off.”

++Jin++

Her long fingers trailed over the different textures of black material covering me, memorizing every swell and dip hidden beneath. My sudden hiss of reaction made CD pause and stare into my eyes. “You like that.” It was a statement, not a question. Curious thumbs brushed over the hardened knots of flesh to test the reaction again and I jumped on her with a kiss that was rough and demanding. The fumbling of our fingers with the buttons was lost amid the heavy sounds of our labored breathing. The loose over shirt was quickly discarded and I sat back to give her better access. So she ran curious hands ran over my bare arms and traced the line of my shoulders before tugging the silky black undershirt loose from my jeans only far enough to allow her hands underneath. Nothing could have prepared me for the way her callused palms felt against my bare skin, and there was so much more to go...

CD watched me squirm and moan with hooded eyes as her hands roved over my belly to my ribs before creeping higher. Sitting up, she gave me a quick kiss before stripping my undershirt over my head and tossed it away. Big hands swept over my nearly naked torso and I saw stars when she cupped both breasts.

“Show me how to touch you,” she growled and all I could do was moan. 

Carefully, I covered her strong hands with mine to show her where to touch and rasped urgently, “please CD. I need to feel you everywhere.”

++CD++

Fumbling with the confining bra, I finally succeeded in pulling it away. Jinny groaned in relief and tightened her grip on my biceps, but my hands remained curled around the small of her back. “What's wrong?” She finally asked softly.

Startled by the question, I dragged my eyes away from her pale breasts to stare into the bright blue gaze. Dozens of emotions played tag across her face. “I’m a little… overwhelmed, I guess.”

Fondness curled the corners of Jinny's mouth. “I'll take that as a compliment. Now where were we?”

Her butterfly soft kisses soothed my rattled equilibrium until my hands began to explore her again. I was ever so pleased at the satin softness of Jinny's skin and the warm, full weight of her breasts in my hands. I would have never guessed at how good this felt, to really feel another woman. So much wasted time… When my thumbs again brushed over hardened nipples, I again earned a hiss of response. Jinny threw her head back and arched her back as I delicately kneaded her sensitive flesh. I was enthralled by the way her smaller body began to writhe in abandonment, hot color rising on the pale skin.

++Jin++

Golden wisps of hair whispered across my mouth and jaw as CD bent to nuzzle my neck. The pressure of those fingers increased until I was happily pressed against her upraised knees. No lover had ever been so thorough, so curious, and so careful of both our needs.

“S... sit up love, so I can return the favor,” I moaned softly and after a distracted moment, CD complied. Her big hands continued to sweep slowly over me as I tugged her loose shirt away from her body. There was nothing but pale skin beneath. Her flushed curves were mouth-watering, nipples the color of blush roses. I began to explore her slim, sturdy torso and exposed breasts with a freedom and relish that would have once shocked me. “You’re beautiful,” I hummed quietly into CD’s soft flesh. Shuttered blue eyes watched my every move and her nostrils flared with her labored breathing. Teasing kisses against her throat and chin earned a soft note of surrender. I wanted that sound again and trailed kisses up to her nearest ear and caught the lobe to be suckled lightly. Without thinking, I squeezed down on those succulent pink nipples much harder than intended and felt CD's hands spasm against me. A low, lusty moan grated up from her chest like rusted door hinges being forced open. That was an even better sound, and I wanted it again and again…

++CD++

With a quick twisting of our intertwined bodies, Jinny was again cradled by my familiar bed. The shock of our naked skin pressed together eclipsed every other sensation for long moments. We held one another in the bedroom’s dimness and enjoyed the closeness. All the flirting and fantasizing hadn’t even begun to prepare me for these feelings. Nothing had ever felt like this.

“How are you doing?” Jinny purred as she stared in total absorption into my eyes, so close our noses touched.

“Wonderful,” I breathed back. “What now?”

Chuckling, Jinny continued her earlier exploration of jaw and throat, before expanding her territory. All I could do was pant along for the ride. Never leaving off from her open-mouthed kisses, Jinny suddenly pushed demandingly at me until I shifted away slightly. “What?”

“This is perfect, just relax…” she purred softly, the vibrations making my skin sing.

++Jin++

Teasing tongue and lips at the hollow of CD’s throat gave me the pleasure of the sweet saline taste of her skin. Lower my velvet caresses wandered and she began to tense in anticipation. Then suddenly it wasn’t enough and my mouth moved from tasting the curve of breast to capturing a puckered nipple. Her taste and feel was exquisite and I couldn’t get enough. So when CD rolled onto her back I was right with her. A broken sound of ecstasy warmed the room in reward for the new sensation. Sucking and pulling at CD's body like a starving woman at a feast, I added my own groan of enjoyment in harmony with my lover. Tender fingers twined in my dark hair to softly caress my scalp. Her gentleness slowed me down and I coiled my tongue sinuously over the hard knot of flesh. Trailing small kisses over CD’s pale skin, I worked my way over to the other breast to repeat my explorations.

“Oh, Jinny...”

There was so much trust in that shaky voice, so much vulnerability and need. I knew exactly how she felt, wanted to show her exactly what she’d come to mean to me. Continuing to suckle gently, I wandered a hand downward with a few side trips to caress flat belly muscles, the curve of strong ribs and the tickly indent of her navel. We chuckled briefly at her squirming before my hand slipped beneath the dark blue material of her sweatpants. I propped myself onto my elbow to watch her expression change, the blue eyes turn smoky and hot. Wispy tendrils of hair were glued to CD's damp forehead and she was panting with excitement.

“Are you this soft all over?”

++CD++

I perversely tried to take the question literally even as Jinny's wandering hand caressed across my abdomen. “I… I guess… I’ve never really paid attention before.”

Then those teasing fingers slipped into the wiry fur between my legs and my nerves girlie-squealed in reaction. A delighted grin split Jinny's face. “I like it. Such delicate softness on a woman so powerful.”

Lost in the sensations, anchored by her burning eyes, I reached down to cover Jinny's hand with my own. I could feel the curve of knuckles and curled fingers through the soft fleece, an exciting counterpoint to the press of her touch on my sex. Fully cupping her hand around the sweet arch of my groin, Jinny trailed her fingers through the heat and wet. “Raise your knees, lover, and promise you'll tell me if I do something you don't like.”

“Yes,” was all I could manage to groan around the tension in my body. Long muscles rippled as my thighs drifted apart, one knee nudging up against Jinny's heat. Eyes locked, the gentle exploration continued. I suddenly felt a single finger slip deeper into the damp at the junction of my thighs, sending body and voice wailing in response and my hand clamped down hard enough to make both our bones ache. Bucking and whimpering, I stayed locked down on that exploring hand and felt tears gather.

“What's wrong?” Jin worried and I shook my head roughly.

“... So strong...never felt like this… I...”

++Jin++

Tracks of wet tears etched their way down CD's face and my alarm grew. “Oh C, I'm sorry. Maybe this is all happening too fast. I don't want to rush you or fuck up your feelings.”

Light kisses stole the trails of moisture from the corner of CD's clenched eyes as she gradually caught her breath. Her free hand curled into my disheveled hair and pulled my head back until our gazes met. The blazing intensity froze me to the spot, branded my soul and forever left me marked. “From the start,” CD whispered in a fiercely possessive tone, “I knew you were unique. And watching you this last week has only proven that I was right. You understand me like no one ever has. You complete me.”

Vulnerable and awed, I searched her eyes to reassure my frightened heart that this was real. I’d never felt quite like this, never expected to find these emotions with this strong woman. We remained hunting one another's gazes to reassure ourselves of that growing bond. It thrummed like a warm, living thing between us.

“Oh C, I never expected this, but I need you so bad now. How’d this happen?”

“Fate. Now finish me off before I burn out like a bad fuse.”

“You got it. Slip your hand down here and help me out.”

++CD++

My hand in her hair tugged Jinny into a deep kiss while the other slipped down the length of her arm. I was grateful for the baggy sweats as Jinny gingerly curled her middle finger and again I jumped as though I’d been shot. Good God Almighty that felt good… Slowly, Jinny stroked through the heat and wet to map me out, draw out my pleasure. I could barely remember to direct her touch occasionally; I was so lost in her loving. The pattern drew in on itself and centered on the liquid opening of my aching sex. When I pressed urgently onward with our twined fingers, Jinny obliged with a sultry chuckle. “Are you telling me I’m teasing too much?”

“C’mon Jin, I’m gonna need medical attention soon…” I whined, and despite the gravity of the situation, Jinny managed a loving smile. Now the pressure was really on and our libidos growled into high gear. Our twined fingers slid carefully into the dark heat and I moaned again. “Please, Jinny... Please...”

++Jin++

To that broken whisper we began to stroke in earnest. It was exquisite, the feel of her need and the abandonment on her face. A series of endless moments passed before CD's body capsulated with a jolt of completion. I watched the climax scorch across her nerves, race from point to point with the force of a car bomb. Within that satin darkness, the ripples radiated along her long body, pulling her muscles taunt. Head thrown back, body arched into a perfect bow, whining like an animal from between clenched teeth, CD was glorious. I ignored the ache of the strong hand in my hair and watched the storm pass.

Gradually, CD relaxed into the bed until she was limp and immobile while I watched with baited breath. When the last tremor had passed from body to body, a lazy, satisfied grin curled CD's mouth. “You can frisk me anytime Inspector.”

That smug announcement earned a reaction neither of us expected. My overwhelmed feelings escaped on a hitched breath and a sob closed up my throat, hot tears flooding my eyes. CD had only a moment to stare in confusion at my stricken expression before I buried her face into her sunshine hair and let all the bottled up passions free. Great shuddering sobs wracked my smaller frame as all the emotions crashed through me like vast tidal waves. And through it all, I was safe within the arms of the stunning woman who had moved me so.

++CD++

The emotional storm passed as quickly as it had arrived and I understood that Jinny just needed to just lie in the circle of my arms. It was a poignant moment.

“I don... don't deserve you... this... I can't handle... oh CD...”

Aching in sympathy and feeling utterly helpless, I held her close and nuzzled the beloved dark hair. “I love you.”

That wasn’t at all what either of us had expected and slowly Jinny raised her head to stared down at me. But after a terrified moment of ‘commitment phobia’, I knew what I had said was true. Utterly grave, my heart full to bursting, I brushed away the lingering tears. “My sister, of all people, told me I would know it when I saw it. She was right.”

++Jin++

I wanted to tell this surprisingly sweet woman she was wrong. There was too much baggage, too much damage to my heart and soul, too much danger with work and reputations and, and, and…

For an endless, agonizing moment I hovered there above that terrifying chasm and held my breath. Then I realized that I could no more resist this love than I could stop breathing and gave in to the inevitable with a shy smile. “I love you too,” I whispered around the choking lump in my throat and felt some of my pain and baggage fall away.

We spent some time just wrapped in one another's arms, legs intertwined, digesting what had just happened between us. Ever so slowly her hands began to stroke the lean lines of my back and hips, slowly building my pleasure again. When I finally sucked in a hitched breath that signaled my growing need, CD loomed over me, her soft, firm weight a blessing and benediction. “I’d like to return the lesson,” CD breathed across my lips with coy seriousness. “Please let me show you how much I love you.”

“Oh please...”

++CD++

Since she seemed to be so ready, I moved to toss Jinny onto her stomach and my stroking began to take on more deliberation, fingertips pressing into muscle and tendon. Perpetual tensions drained away like freed water to let the arousal began to burn slow and steady in its place. “CD... who taught you how... to do this?” Jinny groaned and arched into my touch. My hands moved to strip her jeans and underwear off, before stroking and kneading the strong curves of her backside and thighs, earning a moan of approval.

“I’ve got a few skills you don’t know about,” I chuckled and suddenly drove both thumbs into the small of Jinny's back with enough strength to make her gasp. Tears of near-pain welled up for an endless moment before her torqued vertebrae gave in with an audible pop. Relief flooded down her lower body like warm honey, I could feel it under my hands. Sobs welled up again as she sprawled limp across my sheets and gave in to the glorious sensations. “Stress is bad for your health, baby. So’s standing on your feet all day and not getting enough sleep. When you’re suffering...” Quickly, I turned her onto her back before ducking down to capture that fine mouth again, losing myself in her taste, and murmured against her lips. “I’ll happily take that pain from you.”

Rearing back on my heels, straddling Jinny’s smaller body, I worked to stroke away every line of accumulated tension, inside and out. 

++Jin++

Expertly lulled into a place of pure sensation, I felt ten years younger and more alive than I ever had before. She was magnificent at this, my body flushed and writhing beneath her masterful touch. I was buzzing so hard that it took a moment to realize the stroking had changed in intent. 

“Give yourself to me...” she growled in that lioness-in-heat tone that I was rapidly becoming addicted to. Arousal flared up hungrily and burned out of control along my well-primed body. There were no words, only this desperate, primitive yearning. Our bodies writhed and twisted on the bed, I clung with punishing force to CD's shoulders as she thrust into my aching body with tireless abandon. Savage sounds echoed in the room, we were drenched in sweat. She was perfect, rough and tender and careful to respond to any of my reactions and alter her lovemaking until I was out of my fucking mind… 

Please let her make me scream, was a mantra inside my head. No lover had ever made me scream. I wanted it so bad; it was so close, my precious control left in tatters. I wanted to give her everything, to be pried from my shell and made utterly hers. Then it hit me like a freight train and my overstimulated nerves gave up the battle and I screamed in ecstasy until it hurt as the orgasm roared through me like a firestorm. 

++CD++

Pinning Jinny’s thrashing body to the bed with my own weight, I ignored the pain those fingernails were inflicting on my poor back. It was as if she had never reached this peak, had never felt the pleasure explode like a geyser, leaving her weak and trembling with reaction. Jinny clung to me like a drowning woman and slowly pulled herself together.

“Good God, C…” she breathed in an awed tone, staring into my eyes with pupils gone wide. I couldn’t help but grin smugly. A gentle prod from my fingers still buried in her warmth earned a pleasurable grimace.

“I’m glad you approve. Now that the edge is off, wanna play again?”

“Bring it on, sexy...”

**The Morning After**

++Jin++

It was a very long time later familiar darkness gave way to unfamiliar warmth. We were twined around one another like sleeping puppies and the bedding was absolutely thrashed. Happily sated to the point of feeble-mindedness, I surveyed the damage with a lazy grin. Half beneath her and half wrapped around me; CD's breathing was gentle and even with sleep. What an incredible night! While I was sore, it wasn’t unpleasant. We could pick up where we had left off and I’d be none the worse for wear. Then cold reality slowly began to intrude in upon my foggy mind. It was that goddamn lecturing voice that I hated so much… the one that kept me from trying new things and had kept me drinking for years to ignore the pain. The one that hounded me day and night like a whining conscience with a bad short circuit.

But the reality of this wonderful woman I was curled up with was worth everything we would have to face. As difficult as making this relationship work would be, the alternative was much to bleak. Fate had dropped this unexpected love in our laps and there seemed little point in debating it. Carefully, I twisted around until I could prop myself onto an elbow and watch CD's sleeping face. It was so odd to see her this relaxed, the stoic lines of concentration swept away by slumber.

“Candace,” I whispered her full first name, savoring the sound on my tongue. There was barely a twitch of her long body, so I continued to murmur her name between tiny kisses at throat, jaw, and clavicle. At long last, CD woke with a moan and looked around blearily. “Good morning love.”

++CD++

Drowsy and slow with sleep, sex and sensation, I blinked until Jinny’s face swam into focus. Not a dream then… not another heated fantasy. Joy swept through me, such a glorious and foreign feeling.

“Jin...” I choked out and hauled her warm nakedness into a crushing hug. “I didn’t dream this.”

“No,” she whispered, voice as hoarse as my own, and returned the embrace fully.

“I’m really glad to hear that.”

“That makes two of us.”

Her lips danced over my cheek and I met her halfway for a deep, soulful kiss. When my hands turned caressing, Jinny pulled away, much to my confusion. A smile and a quick peck reassured me. “Before we go any farther, I seem to recall us getting a little rough last night. How do you feel?”

“A few lingering pains, wildcat, that’s all. Aside from that, I feel pretty damn great.”

“Me too. Where’s it hurt?”

“Why are you fussing?”

Okay, that earned me a dour glare. “I do recall telling you I loved you last night,” Jinny intoned with a touch of her characteristic sarcasm, before going soft again and kissing me tenderly. “I meant it.”

++Jin++

Well, that worked in softening her right up. Warm affection danced in those beautiful eyes, even as she sighed melodramatically and played along. “Fine, you win. You scratched the hell out of my shoulder blades and thighs.”

Hot color flooded my face and CD grinned in delight. I dimly remembered raking her nails roughly across her back. “Why don't you go climb into the tub and soak for awhile? I’ll go grab that fancy-ass first aid kit you have in the other bathroom.”

“Yeah, okay.”

We both winced when CD sat up. Parallel scratches ran like primitive body art from her neck to the lower curve of her shoulder blades. “Did I do that?” I breathed disbelievingly and CD shot me a mischievous look before leaning over to give me a quick, hard kiss. 

“Don’t dawdle woman,” CD growled at me before climbing out of the bed and sashaying her fine ass from the room. God, I was a lucky girl…

After rooting around under the counter in the guest bathroom, I sighed heavily. In the master bath was a naked, sore Candace DeLorenzo whom I had scratched the hell out of while in the grip of passion. The memory brought on a goofy, loving smile and a rush of hormones. They prodded me to hurry back to my lover. Beneath the harsh glare of the bathroom lights, CD dozed lightly against the side of the big tub. Those overwhelming emotions swept through me again, leaving me hot and bothered in their wake. Shaking it off, I knelt by the tub and carefully laid a hand on CD's arm, knowing full well not to set off her cop instincts. “Honey, wake up,” I purred softly.

++CD++

Part of me almost overreacted at the now-familiar and still unexpected touch, waking with a start. “Wha...”

“Relax,” Jinny soothed. “You just dozed off, warm water’ll do that to a body. Feeling better?”

“Yeah.”

“’Kay. Lean forward so I can see your back.” 

When the antiseptic bit into the angry scratches, Jinny winced at my pained hiss. “Fortunately, they’re not as bad as I’d thought they were. Dry off and come back to bed so I can finish cleaning you up, okay?”

“Sure.”

As I stood from the water, it sheeted down my long body and mesmerized Jinny. After ogling for a moment, the small woman turned on her heel and retreated into the next room. I grinned at her reaction. After a few minutes, I was mostly dry and stepped into the bedroom to find the bedclothes changed and a pensive Jinny staring out the big windows.

“Jinny?”

“Good, you're dry. Lie down and I'll finish.”

++Jin++

The smile I flashed her way did not entirely erase CD's curiosity over the pensiveness I’m sure was showing, but she did lie down willingly. I soaked another cotton ball in antiseptic and used it to swipe at the stripes on her back and the crescent-moon troughs my fingernails had left in her thighs. “I can't believe I did this,” I mused distractedly, remorseful at damaging her fine skin.

“If you were half as turned on as I was, I can believe it. Is that why you’re so uncomfortable?”

For long moments I froze, sightlessly watching a trickle of antiseptic trail down her side. Shaking it off, I continued on my appointed task. “Partially. But...”

CD suddenly rolled over and looked me square in the eye. “I don’t regret what we did for a second, Jinny. This isn’t going to be easy, but you’re worth it. I love you.”

Once again, I was left fighting tears and I made myself show the vulnerability she had earned. “I don't feel as though I deserve you loving me. And this could be dangerous to us professionally.”

“My feelings have nothing to do with whether or not you deserve them. As for the Force, we’ll just have to be discrete. Now finish up with those scratches and I’ll prove it to you.”

++CD++

I kept the challenge in my eyes, willing her to believe me. With a shuddering breath, Jinny pulled her composure around her as best she could. “I'm sorry that I’m being so chickenshit about this. Breaking all of these stupid rules is more difficult than I would have imagined. On your tummy again.”

“Yes ma’am,” I chuckled, relieved that we had jumped this first hurtle.

It was torture to have to just lie there while she tickled over my skin. Even the sting was becoming a mere nuisance when all I could concentrate on was her touch…

++Jin++

Trying to ignore the soft scent of CD’s damp skin and growing arousal was becoming more and more difficult the longer it took to doctor her damaged skin. Finally they were mostly cleaned and the worst ones covered, so I could run my hands over all that soft skin just to hear CD purr. I couldn’t imagine ever tiring of that sound or all of the other sensual noises the tall woman made. “On your back now and spread your legs, knees up. There’s a few spots I can’t reach.”

This was going to be a lesson in self-discipline, I mused to myself as CD arranged herself like a sacrificial offering to some kind of pagan sex god. It was a fanciful, sexy thought that made me chuckle as I settled myself on the bed between CD's raised knees. During our earlier lovemaking we had never been in this position and I stared in fascination at the tender strawberry folds on display. That intoxicating scent and glittering moisture teased unmercifully.

++CD++

“Let me know if I hurt you,” she whispered in a strangled voice. As embarrassing as being on display like this would normally make me, I was too desperate for her touch to care. Both of my hands were agitatedly rubbing my thighs in response to the energy building inside. At the brush of her fingers on my skin, I groaned with feeling.

“C’mon Jinny, this is gonna kill me.”

Nodding wordlessly, Jinny bent to her task with captivated fascination. In the bath earlier, I had examined the crescent moon marks left by her nails high on the inside of my pale thighs. My train of thought was brought back on track by her touch, so close to my crotch I could only whine at the torture.

++Jin++

It took all of my formidable will to remember that I was kneeling between CD’s legs to doctor the inflamed skin I had damaged before. At the first tickle of the gauze, she jumped and cried out, leaving me hanging onto my self-control by tattered threads. So I gritted my teeth until my jaw ached and focused on finishing my task. I nearly hyperventilated when CD’s hand came to rest lightly on my head, massaging my scalp and gradually drawing me closer to her heat. The intoxicating scent of her arousal battered unmercifully at my determination before I finally finished. “You ready?” I hissed tightly, needing her so bad I thought I was gonna have a heart attack.

“Yes, oh, yes,” CD panted, her voice gone broken and squeaky with need. It would have been humorous if I hadn’t been ready to combust myself.

“Good.”

And with that monosyllabic conversation, I finally gave in to our mutual curiosity and need. CD let out a sound halfway between a startled squeal and a broken sob of pleasure as my lips and tongue sought out her most intimate secrets. Warm, spicy, musky and sweet, there were no words to describe the exhilarating taste. Gathering up the sultry moisture, I moaned in ecstasy and was rewarded with the same sound. Every dip and swell was explored thoroughly until CD was begging incoherently for mercy. Like an implosion, the energy gathered along her long body and I clung to her shaking thighs for dear life. Trembling along every nerve, tendon and muscle, it waited for some signal, some outlet for release. Wanting to know her utterly, I slowed the stroking of my tongue and felt the shape of the focal point of my lover's pleasure. The tiny glands like delicate wings, so coy and alluring as they flirted with my gentle tongue. Restlessly, her hands clenched and unclenched in my long hair and her slender hips rocked slowly to the heartbeat we shared. Scorching energy coiled tighter and tighter and then suddenly shattered with CD's howl of release.

It was all I could do just to ride out the thrashing climax, and every bruise and pulled hair would be well worth it. With a fond, almost chaste kiss to those delicate glands, I climbed up CD's body to grin down at her. “Better?”

++CD++

All I could do for long moments was hum wordlessly as my brain wrestled control away from my libido. Jinny kissed me softly, and feeling like a fairy tale princess, I stirred back to life. There was a new level of feeling here, the bond had deepened and strengthened. Jinny chuckled softly when I began to run my tongue inquisitively along her lips and teeth. Sensing the question, she allowed a small space between us so our eyes could meet.

“I like what I taste like on you.”

An altogether sexy grin played across Jinny's damp face and my heartrate jumped up like stomping on the accelerator. “So do I.”

All I could do was answer her with a breathtaking kiss before proceeding to lick her face clean. Never in a million years, could I have imagined Jinny Exstead giggling like a kid, but I loved it. Our laughter turned into an impromptu wrestling match that I leapt into with enthusiasm. Soon Jinny was pinned and gradually gave into my superior size and strength.

“Now that you have me, Inspector...” Jinny purred with a teasing grin on her face and I caught my breath unsteadily as she writhed sensuously beneath me. “What are you going to do with me?”

Like I was going to pass this opportunity. “Okay Jin, I can play this game. I wanted a chance to frisk you anyway.”

“Oh really?”

++Jin++

Ignoring my taunt, CD gathered both of my wrists in one powerful hand and pinned them just above my head. Vibrant blue eyes intent on their task, CD began to trace every line and arch of my face. Mouth and fingers gently explored the curves of cheek and nose, the delicate surface of my trembling eyelids. It was relaxing, sexy and loving. I adored it, adored the way she made me feel, basked in it. When I tried to steal a kiss, CD flashed her best 'serious cop' look. “No. You’ll have to be patient.”

A faintly disappointed moan echoed up from my chest to tease CD's lips where they rested on my windpipe. Every muscle and tendon felt CD's gentle touch. Then she suddenly sank her teeth into the side of my throat and I cried out in ecstasy and surprise. I whined like a dominated animal as she insistently tormented the pulsing line of my vulnerable jugular vein with her mouth. There was something intently fucking feral about having those sharp teeth close to where they could so easily take life. Animal fear drove my adrenaline higher, making my head spin. Then trust relaxed me as I realized that she would never really hurt me and my broken noises became those of desire again. A low growl from CD pushed me further towards madness.

++CD++

My journey continued across the delicate hollow at the base of Jinny's throat, followed by a quick nip at a shy clavicle, and open-mouthed kisses warming sternum and flat pectoral muscles. Soon I was memorizing the soft curve of breast, but studiously ignored the hardened nipples as well as her begging.

“Please CD... I need you...”

“Patience...”

Slowly, I worked my way across the barely hidden corrugated pattern of strong ribs, the firm expanse of belly and abdomen, leaving Jinny writhing and gasping. An evil thought occurred to me and before Jinny could do more than gasp in surprise, she was on her stomach with her wrists trapped firmly in the small of her back. “What the...”

Wet, suckling kisses outlined the terrain of Jinny's back and shoulders, leaving the smaller woman writhing and whimpering shamelessly. She tasted so good; I couldn’t help by mark her hard. Eventually, I passed over her imprisoned wrists after placing a teasing lick on each fingertip. Jinny was moaning constantly now and desperation was making her sound downright animal-like. I doubt she even realized that she’d managed to arch those sexy hips arched up and who was I to keep my best girl waiting?

++Jin++

Having that shockingly talented mouth so close to my most powerful need was driving me mad. Having my wrists imprisoned and my movements gently restrained was heightening my concentration on the sensations flashfiring through my nerves. I could take no active role in CD's lovemaking and it turned me on more than I was willing to admit.

Then I gasped, squealed in shocked pleasure when CD abruptly burrowed into the warm crevice between my asscheeks. That wicked tongue firmly stroked the exquisitely sensitive patch of flesh between my aching sex and anus. I couldn’t help but jerk back into her hard enough to earn a grunt of what could have been surprise or pain. So that evil, tormenting mouth trailed lightly over the skin close, so close to where I needed her mouth so bad I was ready to sell my goddamn soul… and kissed the backs of my tense thighs. A wordless wail of protest shattered the heated air as I let loose my protest to the long, slow road she was leading me along. To draw out the torment for just a few more moments, CD leaned away to no doubt study her handiwork like the damn good Inspector she was. I was wet, swollen, crazy, and could smell the intoxicating fragrance of my need all the way up here.

++CD++

“Please... please... please...”

There was little doubt in my mind that Jinny was unaware she was begging softly under her breath. Quickly releasing her wrists, I dropped onto my back and wrapped both arms around her trembling thighs. A hoarse cry wrenched itself from Jinny as I bodily shifted her onto my waiting mouth. I felt the pleasure roar along her nerves and explode from her in a broken scream of release. Unmerciful, I continued to suckle the aching focus of Jinny's pleasure even as the smaller woman whimpered for mercy or more it was difficult to tell. She felt so damn good, hot and tangy, with sexy, soft folds and curves, that wiry black hair tickling and scratching my skin as she danced on my face. Again that fucking energy gathered and Jinny whimpered almost like she was frightened, fingers clenched into my hair so tight that I was in fear of being scalped. I wanted to leave this woman with no defenses, no protocols, no rules, no sanity. I wanted to brand her sex drive as mine, if anyone dared touch her again; I wanted her to feel only me. My animal brain snarled and bared its teeth, a rumbling growl shaking my bones to vibrate into her quivering pussy. Like a creature freed from its cage, the climax was torn from Jinny with a scream that left her blind, mute and utterly helpless.

It was a long moment before I could think clearly enough to crawl up from between her shaking thighs and gather my sobbing lover into strong arms. Her sweaty, dark head was tucked into the hollow of my neck and shoulder before I spoke gently, “rest now, and I’ll watch over you, love.”


End file.
